1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a packaging carton box, and more particularly to a packaging carton box structure, which enables an object accommodated therein to be conveniently taken out.
2. Related Art
For a common carton box used to package an object, mostly a paperboard or a planar packaging material with an appropriate thickness is bent and then bound up to form a hollow hexahedral box, and then an object to be packaged is placed in the box, and a buffer material made of Styrofoam, sponge, and other foaming materials is inserted in the box to protect the object within the box, so as to further perform transporting, storing, selling, or other operations.
When the packaged object has a large volume or is rather heavy, during disassembly, firstly the packaging material and the object must be together uplifted and moved to a pre-determined position. Then, the carton box is opened, and the object is uplifted out of the carton box in a direction vertical to the ground. However, the object has a large volume and is rather heavy, and the buffer material used to wrap the object is tightly attached to the carton box, such that it is difficult to take out the object, which is not only time-consuming and labor-consuming, but also requires the cooperation of many people to take out the object from the carton box. Furthermore, during the process of taking out the object, the object may fall off to result in damages.